


This Motel Had a Pool

by Cynthia_Gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 percent Angst Free!, Ducks, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Generous amounts of squinting, Motels, Nothing Hurts, Splash Fiction, Swimming, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Gold/pseuds/Cynthia_Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sheds his trench coat, Dean is immature and Sam stands in the deep end when Team Free Will goes swimming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Motel Had a Pool

Castiel scowled at Dean and Sam from the edge of the pool, wrapping his arms around his pale torso to protect it from the breeze and the sun.  This seemed to amuse the elder Winchester, who grinned past the water dripping into his eyes from his wet hair.

"Cas! Come on, man, you're not gonna melt.  Jump in already!"  Dean punctuated this sentence with a splash directed at his brother, who was standing despite being in the deepest part of the motel's swimming pool.  Sam snorted and rolled his eyes at Dean, who soon turned his attention back to Cas.  Castiel was apparently attempting to boil the water away by squinting at it with an air of mildly irritated distrust.  The look, thought Dean, might have caused him to flinch, though the angel's baby blue, duck-print swimming trunks detracted drastically from the terror factor.  "They'll bring out his eyes," Sam had said with a chuckle when he and Dean had scoured the nearest dollar store for proper swim wear.

When his minor amusement wore off, Dean began to frown.  This whole "dry angel" thing was simply not going to fly with Dean Winchester.  Dean determinedly waded to the step ladder and pulled his sopping mass from the depths and plopped a watery path to Castiel, who was eyeing him warily, much the same as one might eye a cactus which had suddenly offered a relaxing back massage.

Dean approached Cas and placed a slightly wet hand on the angel's shoulder, parodying the mark that Castiel had left on Dean's own shoulder.

"It's alright, Cas," began Dean, looking far too sincere.  Dean took another step closer and looked into Castiel's eyes, sliding his hand further down Castiel's arm.  "I totally understand if you don't want to get in the pool."

Cas blinked.  He blinked again.  The cactus had just sprouted a flower.  A _really suspicious_ flower.  "You... understand?"

Dean gave his most winning smile.  "Yeah, yeah.  Of course.  I get it.  It's just too bad that we don't always get what we want."

At that moment, Dean tugged hard on Castiel's arm and Sam, who had sneaked silently behind the duck-clad angel, gave a tremendous shove.  Together, the three of them tumbled gracefully into the water, one whooping in a moose-like manner, one laughing hysterically, and one swearing vividly in Enochian.

Cas, being the only one taken unawares by the water, came up sputtering and flailing, breathing slightly more heavily than usual.  When finally he collected himself, he too stood up in the water, and took the opportunity to splash both Sam and Dean in the face with wingfuls of water that they would never see coming.  

"Hey!" sputtered Sam, obviously offended by the sudden amount of liquid getting trapped within his luscious mane.  "That's cheating!"

"How can it be cheating if there was not a game being played?" replied the angel, smug on the inside but looking more like a freshly-bathed kitten on the outside, slightly shivering in the cool air.

"Alright then, feathers.  Let's play a game."  Dean swam up to Castiel, and Sam followed suit, forming a small triangle .  "You're going to find me and Sam in this pool with your eyes closed, got it?"

Castiel squinted.  Dean was being a confusing cactus again.  "Would it not be simpler to keep my eyes open for that endeavor?"

Dean sighed and once again clapped his  hand to Castiel's shoulder with an accented slap.  "Simplicity isn't the point, Cas."  Now he slapped a hand over Castiel's eyes.  "Close 'em, and if you need some help, just shout 'Marco'!"

Castiel began to wonder about Dean's sanity, not for the first time.  Who was Marco?  Was Marco going to assist him in finding the Winchesters? Why had they not called this Marco, apparently an expert in finding people, in their past searches?

Sam and Dean quickly swam away from the momentarily blinded angel, trying to make as little noise as possible.  Castiel, however, was a celestial being whose hearing was beyond that of even the most finely-eared terrestrial creatures. Dean had allowed this fact to slip his mind.  Castiel teleported directly behind Dean and gripped him tight in a bear hug.  Dean shouted in surprise and began to flail miserably at the angel hooked to his back.  Try as he might, he could not pry him off.

"I found you, Dean," said Castiel to the undulating cactus man beneath him.  Sam was not helping his brother but instead taking this opportunity to laugh at him mercilessly.

“I see that,” growled Dean as he stopped floundering. Castiel had now wrapped his legs around Dean and was entrapping him as a baby monkey clings to its mother’s back.

Castiel opened his eyes only to squint them at Dean, peering around his shoulder..  “Are you not going to call Marco for assistance?”  In response, Dean flicked some water into Castiel’s face.  Castiel refused to loosen his grip.  Just then, Dean’s phone began to perform its customary guitar solo to herald a call.

Dean looked at Castiel with raised eyebrows.  “Cas.  Do you mind-”

“I got it!” yelled Sam from across the pool, already snaking his arm across the concrete towards Dean’s duffel bag.  “Hello?  Yes.  Yeah, why?  A _wendigo_? _Really_? But that’s the middle of-! Yeah, we’ll be right there.”

At this, Dean terminated the staring contest he had been having with Castiel with a loud sigh and began trudging towards the stepladder with an angel still attached to him.  “Come on Sammy,” he called over his other shoulder.  “Looks like we’ve got work to do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading you lovely people. Together, we can survive hiatus.


End file.
